Forbidden Love
by annizmon
Summary: oneshot Kagome was in love with Sesshomaru after he came and rescue his brother and she was deeply in love with him after that.... Read on to find out more.... Inuyasha x Kagome x Sesshomaru... ooc... r&r...


Summary : Kagome was in love with Sesshomaru after he came and rescue his brother and she was deeply in love with him after that... Read on to find out more...

Sesshomaru x kagome

Kagome x Sesshomaru

Inuyasha x Kagome

Kagome mixed feelings for Inuyasha

Who will she choose in the end?

* * *

Forbidden Love 

"Sit!" Kagome ordered Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out as he fell to the floor hard.

Kagome was actually peeking in the thick bushes to catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru who was not far from the bushes she was hiding. Turning back to Inuyasha, put one finger over her mouth to signal Inuyasha to shut up.

"What! That Kagome, she ignored me, got me here just as a shield so that she would say something when my devil brother saw her! Shit!" Inuyasha was mumbling to himself as Kagome paid no heed to him when he wanted to stop Kagome from getting to close to his brother.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru of course sensed that a pair of eyes was staring at his back although he had no eyes on his back. He knew that that pair of charcoal eyes peeking at him was Kagome's.

She had been peeking and watching his back, since after that time, he rushed to save Inuyasha when he would not control the demon's blood in him and changed into a demon that would kill everyone in his way. Sesshomaru told Kagome to give his Tetsusaiga to him and it would stop the demon's blood from destroying himself.

* * *

Kagome quickly picked up the Tetsusagia to him and quickly put the Tetsusagia into Inuyasha's palms. The demon blood in him changed his demon's eyes on Inuyasha's face to his normal eyes and fell to the ground sleeping. 

"Quit peeking, I know you are there, COME OUT!" Sesshomaru pointed at the dense bushes calling Kagome and Inuyasha to stand up from their hiding place.

"I thought that I was very quiet, did not make any noise, how did you know that I was here? Hum…. It must be you, shouting out loud just now!" pointing at Inuyasha, putting the blame on him.

"I don't think so, I can smell your human blood even you are five miles away from here, Kagome. He looks very upset when he was forced to come here with you. I know my kid brother best." Sesshomaru knew what was going on when he saw his brother's unhappy face.

There was silence for several seconds before Inuyasha broke the silence. "I am going back, Kagome. Let's go." Grabbing Kagome's wrist, he gave a pull; Kagome was following behind his back.

"Wait! You are hurting me. Stop grabbing me, I can walk myself!" Kagome used her free hand to push away Inuyasha's grabbing hand.

* * *

Seeing the forced Kagome being bullied by his kid brother, Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak "If she does not want to grab her wrist, let her go. It is not a way to treat a lady, my kid brother, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru went and grabbed Inuyasha's hands to signal Inuyasha to let go of Kagome's wrist; Inuyasha had no choice but to let go. 

After her "grabbed" hand was free, there was a red hand mark on her wrist and Sesshomaru kneed down, held Kagome's hand to his mouth and blew onto the "wounded" area to decrease the redness on her hand. Inuyasha was shocked to see his brother doing that and quickly slapped his brother's face as that action send cold chill down Inuyasha's spine.

When the slap was down onto Sesshomaru's face, Kagome quickly withdraw her hands before the face blushed and prickled more by the fast beating heart.

Sesshomaru massaged his face and turned to Kagome and spoke "Are you alright? Your face is so red, are you sick? Now that your hand's colour is normal now, I am leaving." Turning to his loyal servant, "Jaken, let's go." A cloud appeared before their sight and Sesshomaru maneuvered the clouds and before disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Touching her hand that Sesshomaru had just held, she was in her own world daydreaming of the better fate that would have came to her, on things like kissing and having Sesshomaru hugging her and did not realize that Inuyasha was impatiently waiting for her approval to go back. 

"Are you still here?" Inuyasha would not stand it any more and wave his hands vigorously to get back the attention of Kagome's state of mind.

Kagome finally returned her conscious mind after several minutes of Inuyasha waving his hands. "Let's go now1" Kagome finally said and grabbed Inuyasha's arm to tell him to go.

"That heat from his hands, so warm and secured, hummm... hoped that I can meet him again."Kagome sighed as she really wanted to have Sesshomaru by her sight, and everywhere she went, not like the Inuyasha who would follow her like a dog and when she barked "sit" and Inuyasha would sit and was not able to move his body for a while.

"What are you whispering? Don't tell me that you are thinking of my stupid brother." Jealously ate Inuyasha's mind as he was getting more and more used than before and more and more feelings to Kagome.

Seeing his bitter looks which looked like a bitter gourd, she laughed and said "Don't get jealous, you go for your Kikyo and I go for my Sesshomaru. That's fair enough since you did not forget Kikyo and she is always forever in your heart, so go for her. You have my support."

"Thanks for that. I really needed that." Inuyasha rushed out angrily as he would not take it any more of Kagome's comments.

* * *

Sesshomaru was unsure why he did that to Kagome and cold and chilling hands that he held, was still able to feel deep in his skin. 

Was he in love of Kagome?

His heart was pumping like mad when he touched her hands.

Why did he think of her even he had departed and away from her?

She is a human not demon. So you cannot think of her not a tiny little bit.

Or you will be following my father's footsteps for falling in love with a human and that woman had bore a child for him; Inuyasha.

Stop thinking of her. Stop thinking of Kagome. She is a human, Sesshomaru.

* * *

Jaken saw his master deep in thoughts and tried to disturb him but failed doing so. He quickly acknowledged Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru, what are you thinking?" as he was curious to know what was his master thinking as he never stand there deep in his thoughts. 

"Nothing. Nothing serious, Jaken can you go and fetch some water for me, I'm thirsty." Sesshomaru asked Jaken to do something so that he would go back to his thoughts one more time.

* * *

What is love? 

He had never been in love.

So what should he do?

Maybe he would try to kiss her and let his body tell him was he in love with her.

At that moment, Jaken returned with water in his hands. As there were no containers around, Jaken used the largest leave that he would find to catch some spring water in the spring.

* * *

Inuyasha left in a fit of anger and had not returned for several hours. Kagome was worried for him and decided to find him. She went to the usual spots that Inuyasha would go but would not find him. She became more worried and thought that the words she said had been too harsh for him to accept. Maybe Inuyasha was hiding in some caves or mountains that were unreachable. 

Sesshomaru was admiring the yellow mellows that were growing in the field. It was spring already, the four seasons; spring was the most beautiful season out of all. All the branches which were bare had leaves growing on them again and flowers started glooming again once the sun was up in the sky shining. That was what a stunning sight to see.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome shouting aloud hoping that Inuyasha was there and he would hear her but the problem was he wasn't there.

Sesshomaru heard someone calling Inuyasha's name and quickly went searching for the source of the voice. When he saw Kagome, he was a little shock but he did not show out on his face. Jaken was closely following his master behind and when he saw Kagome, he shouted out "You…. you, why are you here?"

"Why are you here? What did my stupid kid brother did?" Sesshomaru was wondering why Kagome was out looking for his brother at this time of the day, hot and bright afternoon looking for his brother.

"Can you help me find Inuyasha; I am very worried for him. I went to his usual hangout places but would not find him there." Kagome was hoping that Sesshomaru would help her find Inuyasha.

"I do not think that Lord Sesshomaru will do that Inuyasha is his enemy." Said Jaken without delay when he heard Kagome asked Sesshomaru for his help to find Inuyasha.

"Jaken, what you say may not be my idea, so can you keep your mouth shut." Sesshomaru was unhappy that Jaken jumped into conclusion and his pair of eyes staring at him.

"But….. Lord Sesshomaru…. She is your ……" Jaken wanted to say enemy and continued the sentence but was stopped by Sesshomaru's slap on his face.

Jaken was uncontrollable shocked by his master's slap and fastened his mouth after that without mumbling a word. He felt strange that his master slapped him. The slap hurt so much that his bones were in pain.

"If you have your difficulties, that's alright, I can find him myself." Kagome did not want to create any misunderstanding and walked off to continue her search for Inuyasha.

"Wait, Kagome, Jaken is just my loyal servant, ignored what he said just now. I will accompany you to search for my stupid brother. Let's go now." Sesshomaru grabbed and gave Kagome a pull on her arm and she was following closely behind him.

"Jaken, you wait here for me. Look after Rin for me while I am away." Sesshomaru ordered Jaken as he did not want him to disturb and destroy the choice of Sesshomaru's and Kamgome's one in a rare choice of being together.

* * *

Sesshomaru led Kagome to one of the mountains that she did not search for and used his nose to smell the aroma of his brother. He just need to follow the odour and that would lead to his brother's hiding place. Sesshomaru finally stopped and told Kagome that Inuyasha was here hiding. 

"Inuyasha, are you here? Come out from your hiding place." Kagome yelled aloud.

Seeing that no one came out, Sesshomaru bellowed, "Come out my kid brother, or Kagome will be in danger." Sesshomaru wanted to threaten and lure Inuyasha out by kissing Kagome hoping that his method would work out successful and to see how his body reacted against the kiss he was going to give.

Without waiting, Sesshomaru's hand hands circled Kagome throat and pushed her towards him. He brought his mouth to hers. The kiss went deeper; his tongue went into her mouth to taste the sweetness in it. At last he released her. Kagome was still in the mood if the kiss. But after a while, she realized that she had been taken advantage of being kissed by Sesshomaru and a slap flew onto Sesshomaru's face with her opened palm. The slapped area became red and swollen at once after the slap.

"That was a good one, Kagome. I am just luring Inuyahsa out with the kiss, if I tell you that I am going to kiss you, you will not have slapped me." Sesshomaru whispered into Kagome's ear at the same time, Kamgome's face along her nose area blushed after hearing what Sesshomaru had told her.

* * *

When Inuyasha smelled Kagome's and Sesshomaru's tang, he was gnashing his teeth, asking why was Kagome with Sesshomaru. He wanted to go out and ask why, but his body stopped him. He glued to the same place telling him to stop acting so harsh, he would continue to peek to see what they were going to do next. 

When Sesshomaru said that Kagome would be in danger, he wanted to charge out to save her but his body did not listen to his command and so he did not move. He continued to steal a look to see what Sesshomaru was up to.

The next thing that was going to happen was going to tear Inuyasha's heart into pieces and he did not know that at all. When Inuyasha saw Kagome and Sesshomaru kissed, his heart shuttered and fell to the ground. All the questions that he wanted to asked was forgotten and he hastily jumped up and hurried forward to Sesshomaru and Kagome's direction.

Pointing at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha shrieked at Sesshomaru "You… Pervert…" his blood was rushing like mad, his brain was not able to function well and was mad cursing out loud in his heart.

"This is all because you did not show up when Kagome was pleading for you. That was why I kissed her." Sesshomaru was explaining to Inuyasha and pushed him away from Kagome as Sesshomaru did nit want Kagome to hear their conversation.

"Why are you pushing me from Kagome? You..." stupid brother did not came out from Inuyasha's mouth as Sesshomaru's hand covered it to stop him from speaking.

Sesshomaru wanted to let his brother knew that he had feelings for Kagome and therefore pushed Inuyasha away from Kagome as he wanted to have a "brothery talk" with his brother. So he decided to bury the hatchery with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru told him that he was in love and that kiss he saw just now was just the appetizer. There will be more kisses from him the next time he sees her. When Inuyasha heard that, he was boiling mad with his brother and walked away to Kagome's side and left with her.

* * *

Inuyasha got to knew his brother's plan and stopped Kagome from meeting him but his plan backfired. Thus their relationship strengthened after Inuyasha's plan backfired. 

After five years, Sesshomaru proposed to Kagome and the next year they had a baby boy with ears like Inuyasha.

A/N : Trying to finish the story. So did not write any more... -.- or it will be too long... as it is a one-shot story... so the ending part is a little too short... sorry...hoped you like it... please read and review... thanks... hoped that you will not kill me for that... sorry again...


End file.
